Unseen Circumstances
by animechick101
Summary: Lita is reminded of Ken when she goes to the same place he told her he's moving far far away. And she sees someone who..looks? like Ken. Please R&R!


UNSEEN CIRCUMSTANCES  
DISCLAMER: I do not own Sailor Moon, (I'm not that lucky) so please don't sue me! All I have is...pocket lint and a lucky penny!  
Authors Note: Okay, it's strange. I wrote the first part in a span of an hour or so on in inpulse. I finished reading posts at Grep* Sailormoon about Lita and Ken. Okay, I have seen the first series of SM, but I don't remember it very well. *Blushes* It was 4 years ago, and I wasn't paying attention to the plot. (That happens when you're little) AND I can't find the eppies ANYWHERE!!! So, nothing about Ken and Lita written here is true. Except for the fact Lita likes Ken, and vice-versa. I've heard people say she does. ANYway...enough ranting...on with it!  
  
Today had been a tiring. Not only had she had she slept over at Serena's house the night before (it's not like we slept, why do they call them sleepovers anyway?), but she went shopping, (with Serena and Rei, that was VERY tiring) and worked out for an hour at the gym.. Lita walked slowly into her apartment and stumbled into the kitchen to make herself some hot chocolate and sprawled on the couch. Her phone started ringing, and Lita groaned because she would have to get up to answer it. She sometimes regretted she didn't have an answering machine. Slowly, she got herself up and walked to the table where her phone was.  
"Hello?"   
"Hey, Lita! I was just wondering..."  
"Serena, I'm to tired to do anything today."  
"No! It's tomorrow!" Lita inwardly groaned.  
"What is it?"  
"Well, me, Darien, and the girls are going to this dance, it's for charity, or something."   
"And."  
"Silly! We want you to go with us!"   
"Maybe. Heck, yeah, I'll go." Lita once again groaned inwardly.   
"You won't regret it! It'll be fun!"   
"We'll see about that tomorrow."  
"Well, anyways, we'll pick you up around 7:00. Black dress, or shirt...or something." Serena paused for a second.  
"Black tie." Lita laughed.  
"Yeah! See you there!"  
The tall brunnette walked over to her room opened her closet and looked through her clothes. She hoped to find something suitable to wear tonight so she could sleep most of tomorrow. Lita stopped at a dress she hadn't worn in quite a while. It was a long dark green dress, with a slit mid thigh length, and was sleeveless with a square neckline. Remembering when she had last worn it, she put it back. Then, after looking through the rest of her clothes, took it off the hanger and through it in the general direction of the doorway. Flopping down on the bed, she closed her eyes, and didn't wake them untill 5:30 the next day.  
~~~~~***~~~~  
  
"RING RING!!!" Lita opened her eyes slightly to see what had disturbed her. "HEY LITA! WHERE ARE YOU!!" Groaning she rolled out of bed and stumbled into the living room.  
"Mina!" Lita cried with fake enthusiance.   
"Oh, Serena sent me over to tell you that we are leaving fifteen minutes earlier."   
"That's IT!" Lita rolled her eyes.  
"No! You told her you where tired last night, and we all know what happens when you say THAT."   
"Shouldna told her." Lita sleepily mumbled. "I'm gonna cook up some dinner. Do you want to stay?"  
"Sure! I'll call my mom!" Mina rushed over to the phone.   
  
~~An hour later~~  
  
Mina looked at her watch. "Geeze, I better go and get dressed. It's alreay 6:30!" She turned around, and on second thought said, "Hey Lita! Thanks for the dinner!"   
"No problem. I guess I should get ready too." Lita yawned once more and turned toward her room. She heard a door shut and she picked up the dress she had thrown the night before. Looking in the mirror at herself, she tried untangling the knots in her hair. "I should NEVER sleep with my hair up again." she reminded herself. After one more stroke she decided it was good enough and put it back in it's usual pony-tail. Taking one more look at herself, she heard the door ring.   
"Hey Lita! Let's go!" Rei's voice came filtered in through the door.  
"Coming!" Lita hurridly put on her shoes and opened the door. "Why didn't Serena come up here?"  
"Because she's a lazy bum. Now let's go!" Lita shook her head, knowing that Rei had lost rock-paper-scissors or something like that.   
  
~~~~Fifteen Minutes Later~~~  
  
"Oh My Gawd." Lita looked at the building in awed silence. "Is that where we're going?"  
"Sure is!" Darien smiled. "Isn't it beautiful!"   
"Umm...yeah." She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the memories  
.  
~~~Flash Back...Lita is thirteen~~~  
  
Lita and Ken are standing by a refreshment table in a beautiful ball room, Lita is looking rather bored, and Ken is looking very interested at all the different people.  
"It's a great place!" Ken said with enthusiasm.  
"It would be sooo boring without a friend. I'm glad mom said you could come."  
"Lita. I have something to tell you. I guess this would be the best place, but.."  
"What?" Lita smiled, her heart racing.  
"I'm moving. Out of Japan. My dad got a transfer to.."  
"Are you moving to an island or something?" Lita's smile was gone.  
"No. America."  
"You mean the United States of America?? Like the USA????"  
"Well..yes.."  
"But it's thousands of miles away!"  
"I know."  
"Once second." Lita ran to the nearest bathroom, locked herself in a stall. "How could he? I guess it's not his fault..but still." She almost laughed at how she thought it was going to be good news, and now tears where streaming down her face. News she would love. Love. That was a word that she never said, but always thought. She knew it was silly to think she loved, I mean, she was only thirteen. Yet when ever she thought of Ken, that's the word that always popped up in her mind. Love.  
~~~End Of Flashback~~~  
  
Whenever Lita thinks of that year of thirteen, she always remembered how thin and scrawny she had been. All the shooting up had made her extremely skinny, and never quite looked put together. Lita had been five feet two and three quarters than. Just a sliver taller than Ken. She always wondered if she had been prettier, if Ken had would have really liked her back. It hurt. It hurt to have him look at other girls, and point out which ones he thought where pretty. Of course, he told her everything. It was one of their promises, that they would never keep something from another person. But it hurt. "I wonder how tall he is now.."   
"What was that, Lita?" Amy asked gently.  
"Nothing. Nothing." Lita shook her head almost two quickly, as Darien stopped the car.   
"We're here." They stepped into a beautiful lobby, one with paintings on all the walls. A man in a black suit pointed them in the direction of the ballroom.  
"It's so...romantic." Serena squealed. "Darien, wanna dance?" She grabbed Darien's elbow.  
"Sure, my princess." Darien bowed as Serena giggled. Then, someone immediately asked Mina if she wanted to dance, and Amy walked in the direction of the bathroom.  
"Just me, once again." Lita walked to the refreshment table, with goosebumps all over her arms. Leaning against the wall, she shut her eyes, remembering everything that had happened. Opening them once again, a young man asked for her to dance. Embarressed because her heels made her three inches taller than this man, she accepted. Twirling, she thought she saw someone familliar. Someone that looked like...Ken. No, that couldn't be. Now he was in America, probably forgetten ol' best bud Lita.   
"Lita?" She ignored it at first, because it didn't sound like anyone familiar. The third time she turned around and gasped.  
"Ken?" 


End file.
